Best Kept Secrets
by Philosophical Sphinx
Summary: AR College Fic [UPDATE]Vampires and Deception. Werewolves and friends, can Tidus help Yuna or will he have to reveal his own secrets. PLEASE Read and Review. Chapter 11 after 4 reviews.
1. When Fiends Attack

**Best Kept Secrets**

By Philosophical Sphinx 

This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing

**Disclaimer**:

Final Fantasy and it's characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...  
**  
Notes on content:  
**  
Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in _Italics_.

Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets**

_Chapter 1_

**_When Fiends Attack_**

* * *

He had just excused the department for the day, but Nooj was still feeling very uneasy about what was expected. Sitting at his desk and scanning the clock across the room, he knew there was plenty of time before the next class. 

Bevelle University was one of two universities in Spira that covered Fiend Investigation. Nooj was the department head of both schools. The position was assigned by Emperor Braska himself, in hopes of training those that could help bring an end to the war. It was not a difficult task, for the most part, but now his Zanarkand classes were almost obsolete. Nooj looked back down at his paperwork. 'Maybe I should just waive the assignment.' Looking at the clock again he decided it was time to make the trek to the other campus.

* * *

" Are you going to be okay getting back?" twenty year old Rikku called to her cousin. 

" Yeah Rikku don't worry, the limo will be here shortly."

" So your not going with us than today?" Baralai sounded disappointed.

" Until that fiend problem gets back under control I need to stay with my father's staff." Yuna sighed pulling her sunglasses back down to hide her mismatched eyes.

" Okay well, I guess we will see you at the next class.. Later Princess." Gippal said in his usual humorous tone as he walked the rest of the group over to his waiting camero.

Moments after saying goodbye to her classmates Yuna watched the camero drive away and carefully scanned the path outside the school before leaving her position. In Spira so much could happen; there were vampiric fiends and werewolves that wandered around everywhere. Yuna had to be on her guard since her protector was murdered by fiends only days prior.

* * *

_Flashback:  
Two days prior:_

It all was happening fast again. Yuna and her father were standing just outside the Bevelle Court house and were attacked. Yuna knew that Spira would never be safe; she grew up under the keeping of the secret service when even her father could not be there. Though even he could not protect her as he needed his guards just as much.

" As soon as you graduate from the University it will be easier."

" But I only will be able to differentiate between the fiends and ways to ward them off."

" That will be all you need when the time comes for you to take over my job..." Braska began. "You know everything else about how Spira works."

Yuna could only nod as she did not want her father discussing anything involving life without him. She had already lost both her mother and her sister and did not want to be saddened by anything else anymore.

In front of them a werewolf was attempting to get past her guard, Chappu. The guard had pulled out his gun but the werewolf had it knocked out of his hand just as fast.

The werewolf seeing victory in his grasp immediately lunged forward and took a chunk out of Chappu's leg and deciding to finish him off knocked him down on his hands and knees.

Yuna watched in terror from her father's side as her body guard collapsed to the ground losing his battle with the werewolf that tried to attack his boss. His partner, a senior officer who was her Father's guard immediately began shooting at the fiend until it too collapsed from the bullet wounds that had immediately killed it on impact.

" Good job Auron," Emperor Braska sighed as his Guard replaced the guns back in their holsters.

" No problem sir," Auron nodded while looking at the remains of his partner, sighing. "I think we need another new replacement."

" Yeah," Yuna sighed back. "These fiends are increasing their numbers."

" You will be safer when you finish those fiend hunting classes." Her Father reminded her. "Come on, who knows how many more fiends are waiting for us right now. ."

'Poor Chappu..' Yuna nodded.

_end Flashback

* * *

_

Seeing that the coast was clear, Yuna dashed across the lawn towards the limo that had just then pulled up.

The door was unlocked and Yuna quickly opened the door and jumped inside. She closed her door and placed her backpack at her feet before buckling her seat belt.

" Are you ready Miss Yuna?" the driver Clasko asked as he saw her shut her door, he locked it and began driving towards the palace.

" Yes," Yuna sighed as she scanned her scenery. It was going to be another long evening since her father has not been able to get anyone new to join the secret service.

Yuna watched the scenery as the vehicle passed; she knew this enemy was getting harder to control. She sighed than turned to face the front of the vehicle. This fiend problem was recent. There have been cases in the last several years, however this was different. The vampires have grouped and are attacking with full force. What had troubled the princess was that it all happened just after her father sent Lenne to classes of self defense.

'Lenne' Yuna sighed, trying hard not to cry. Her sister lost the battle and would never return. Without Lenne, Yuna was alone. She was no longer as secure as before. She had a heavy weight of pressure on her shoulders.

As soon as the limo pulled onto the property Yuna jumped out and followed Clasko swiftly to the house. She may be a Senior at Bevelle University with a major in Fiend Hunting, but being that she was the Emperor's daughter she still could not be too careful. As such, she was vulnerable to attacks even with the training she was being given. It would be a sad day if she were to fall prey to a vampire or werewolf as she was the crown heir of Spira. Yuna ran into the house to be greeted by her father.

" I'm glad your safe," Emperor Braska sighed, "we had another bout of fiends in the area and I just notified the volunteer forces and the rest of the police to be on their guard."

" What will we do about my bodyguard?" Yuna asked her father, referring to the secret service position that just opened up for the twentieth time last night.

" I am still negotiating with the forces trying to find someone who is capable of the job." Braska said knowing it was not safe for her to be without one. "We have to wait and be careful until someone takes the job."

"That could take forever.." Yuna sighed in resignation. "Since we have been losing them left and right, people don't want to take the job." She just shook her head. "They know that to protect me means an early death."

Braska just nodded and hugged his only daughter. "Even with my training, back when there was no threat of these particular fiends, I needed a guard."

"At least your guardian is still alive." She nodded to Auron who was standing across the hall.

"Experience is the key, Yuna." Auron reminded her.

Yuna nodded and continued to walk past her father and toward the stairs so she could put her books down in her room. There were a lot of assignments that she had to get a head start on.

She dashed up the stairs and straight towards her quarters already planning how she was going to write her essay on "How to ward away Vampires."

* * *

_Later On that afternoon:_

" Hey Princess how is everything?" a familiar voice called to her from her window.

Yuna looked over to see Shuyin attempt to squeeze through the bars that surrounded her window. "What are you doing here?" she asked her friend. "Dad does not want anyone else in the house remember?"

" I had to see you." Shuyin protested.

" But the fiends...?"

" I can fend for myself." Shuyin walked forward and hugged her.

" I know, but the numbers have increased. ." Yuna sighed in his embrace. "Shuyin. . I. . I. . have a lot of schoolwork that I really need to work on. ." She started.

" Darling?"

" Once again I do not have a guard, and due to this I can't do anything or see anyone. At least not until another can prove they can handle protecting me without being vampire bait." Yuna continued.

" I know, but he should be able to trust me."

"I have a lot of paperwork Shuyin," She reminded him. "Unlike people like you who are no longer in school, I need to concentrate on my schooling."

"You got me there," Shuyin sighed, defeated. "All you had to say was you had a lot of homework."

" You need to go Shuyin," Yuna said in a soft tone. "If dad catches you..."

" I will be fine," Shuyin nodded breaking their embrace.

" Daddy is still upset over the loss of my sister... we need to keep things low until the fiend problem goes back to its normal control."

" Its only temporary, it is always only temporary..." Shuyin sighed, pulling off her sunglasses he was gazing deep into her mismatched eyes.

" I can't help my father's beliefs." Yuna sighed. "After all he is torn over the loss of both my mother and Lenne."

" I know," Shuyin sighed continuing to stare at her, "I just want to be with you."

" I'm sorry Shuyin," Yuna said in a depressed tone. "I have a lot I must do."

Yuna walked Shuyin back to the window and watched him attempt to get past the bars again. Shuyin patted her shoulder one last time. " I will talk with you at school than."

As soon as Yuna was sure that Shuyin was safe she closed her window and locked it knowing that if he could get through the bars than so can a werewolf or any other fiend. She than went back to her assignments.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**AN:** As you can see for those that read this before, I revamped it when I went through another change of email and pen name to prevent problems. Any ways I had a few paragraphs that were originally taken out placed back in and I reedited the whole piece, please review this. I have the entire story complete and typed and I will only post the rest if more people are willing to read and tell me their thoughts. Please Review... I really depend on it.  
_Sphinx_


	2. Complicated Contemplations

**Best Kept Secrets**  
_Chapter 2  
By Philosophical Sphinx_

This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing  
**Disclaimer:**  
Final Fantasy and it's characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...

**Notes on content:**  
Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes. 

Time advances and flashbacks have headings in _Italics_.

Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Complicated Contemplations

* * *

**_Flashback_

" Lenne look out!" Yuna called over to her older sister.

Lenne's bodyguard had just been murdered by the werewolf and it was headed towards her. The werewolf covered in blood, was watching the girl and preparing to lunge towards her.

Yuna was watching behind her bodyguard, Calli while the bodyguard tried to identify where her missing gun had fallen. Twenty year old Yuna was only able to hid as she was had only begun her classes and was a long way off from getting her first gun.

In front of her, 21 year old Lenne was fumbling with her own gun. She aimed it with a shaky hand at the werewolf. "Damn you stay away!" She snapped at the werewolf. " I have a gun and I know how to use it!"

The werewolf ignored her and jumped forward. Lenne attempted to shoot only to find her gun was out of bullets. " Damn."

Yuna was suddenly afraid for her sister and turned her gaze to avoid anything foul that she could witness.

" Miss Yuna!" Calli spoke to her in a distressed yet confused action. "We had better leave.."

" But my sister?"

" She must fend for herself, as the youngest we need you to get back to safety."

Yuna just nodded and allowed Calli to grab her.

" As Calli and Yuna raced from the scene, the young officer noticed something laying upon the pavement.

" My gun!" Calli cried happily. Racing over to pick it up, both girls stopped to catch their breaths.

" Did we lose that beast? "

" I think so." Calli looked around. " Hey wait we're home free." She pointed to the building before her that belonged to the Spiran royal family.

Yuna sighed in relief then took off straight to the door.

" EEEEEEEEEKK!"

As soon as Yuna was at the safety of her front door she turned to the sound of her guardian scream.

"YUNA QUICK!" a familiar voice snapped. An Arm came around Yuna's shoulders and pulled her though the doorway.

Yuna watched as her father's guardian raced out to the scene she witnessed. He began loading his gun with silver bullets and moved to where he was in firing range.

" Calli!" Yuna cried when she realized her guard was down for good. 'Not Another one...,' she sighed as she turned to cry in her father's arms.

_End Flashback _

* * *

BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP!

Yuna jumped at the sound of the alarm, relieved that it was all a dream. Unfortunately that dream had really happened just a few years prior.

Yuna moved over and hit the off button on the alarm knowing she had less than an hour to prepare for her classes. Looking in front of her she noted that she had fallen asleep at her desk.

Yuna got up and closed the " Universal White Magic " book that she had used for a pillow. Starring at the notebook she was relieved to remember that her assignment was complete. ' Well at least one thing is going my way.'

" Yuna!.. Breakfast will be in ten minutes" A voice called. Yuna got up and walked to the intercom located near her bed and tapped the button to respond.

" I will be down as soon as I finish my bath."

Yuna grabbed her White Magic book and her homework and placed them inside her backpack with her other class materials.

Closing the backpack Yuna threw it on her chair and walked into her bathroom for a quick shower. Yuna pealed off the clothing that she had worn the previous day knowing how bad it was for her to sleep in it. Throwing everything into her hamper, she walked over to her shower and turned it on to allow the water to heat. 'Perfect,' she thought as she tested the water with her hand for a second. Yuna grabbed her venus razor from its wall hook and her body sponge and entered the shower; The burning water allowing her mind to focus and become alert.

Yuna let the warm water hit her as she began thinking of the day ahead. Once again poor Yuna was without a guardian. To be a bodyguard, to her, was like asking a death wish, those that tried never lasted. Yuna knew there was little she could do. The classes she was taking were to prove that all levels were equal and to help her allow the guards just a little less work.

She thought back to her dream; Lenne's last hours. Her sister was the top in her class, but with the death of her own guardian things were just a little harder. Yuna's own bodyguard had been new; fresh from college Calli had been given the job so she could afford to move to the Mi'hen Highroad to train chocobos. Poor Calli never had the chance; she, like the others before her, became overwhelmed and were thus killed.

Shaking her head, Yuna remembered that fated night after Auron had chased off the werewolf. He immediately took off towards the park that Yuna and her sister always walked through with their guardians on their way back from the college. Lenne was almost done and ready to graduate, but that never happened. Many fiends were out that night; the werewolf had not been alone. Auron returned minutes later with Lenne's blood covered body in his arms. She was dead, prognosis vampire.

Father had her immediately placed in the family crypt where she was locked up under a stone coffin. Fear that the vampires would come back, he did not want to take chances. Lenne was dead. Only black magic could have saved her; a magic forbidden by the royal family and the entire empire. Yuna was low on options; she had to step up and become what her sister had been.

Yuna had become the crown princess of Spira that day, and she had to learn to be more careful. Emperor Braska ordered that she be taken by guarded cars to and from class to ensure her safety.This was especially important when she had no guard to escort her.

'And who will be next? ' Yuna wondered to herself knowing people feared taking the job of her bodyguard. She decided not to think about it and finished rinsing her hair.

Getting out of her shower, Yuna turned off the water and walked back into her room to rummage through her closet.

Yuna walked over to where she kept her university uniforms only to shake her head. Reaching down she picked up a single red rose, free of thorns. Yuna than recalled that Shuyin made a brief appearance the night before. ' There is something about him,' Yuna sighed. She knew only what everyone else did.

Sorting through the uniforms, Yuna began thinking about the boy.

Shuyin had been the star of Bevelle's Blitzball team, until he disappeared that is. This happened shortly before Lenne's death. It was only in the past few months that Shuyin had returned. He began hanging with Yuna though he had dropped out of school.

It was because he dropped out that Yuna did not want her father to know that she was seeing him. Emperor Braska would rather she be with people who cared for their education. This being a necessity for those that stood a shot as the new King under the High Empress that she would become.

Yuna put the rose on a nearby shelf and grabbed her uniform. ' He can't constantly come here, why can't he understand? ' Yuna sighed and began dressing herself. 'Auron has to be seeing him in the surveillance..' She grabbed her brush and walked to her mirror. Auron would have to report to daddy if he saw anything; Yuna was well aware of what would happen if her father found out and she did not want to deal with the consequences.

Sighing, Yuna left her closet and walked across to the door to her room. Breakfast with her father was waiting and she had a long day ahead.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**AN:** And here is the revamp of Chapter 2, after proofing it I believe it is so much better. As I said before please review. Even If you have already reviewed these chapters before, consider reviewing them again to tell me what you like of them now. I tried to make sure my style of writing is the same as when I first wrote it though. Please tell me what you think. I promise that I will have the newest chapters up by the end of the week. I swear it, they are all on my comp now just waiting to be posted. Please Review I need to know what everyone thinks.

By the way, I read the posts from Lenne and thank you for reviewing. Yes Lenne is gone but remember the prognosis. It is a vital factor to her character and to the story as a whole. Thank you for pointing it out and still following.  
_Sphinx_


	3. Change Of Pace

**Best Kept Secrets**

By Philosophical Sphinx 

This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing 

**Disclaimer:**

Final Fantasy and it's characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...

**Notes on content:**  
Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in Italics.  
Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets**

_Chapter 3  
__  
_

_Change of Pace_

* * *

"Yes Sir." Nooj spoke into the sphere communicator. " I do have the one student left here at the Zanarkand campus that may be able to handle it. " 

" We need all the help we can get, this fiend problem is just getting beyond my control."

" I will be on it right away Sir." Nooj said again. ' The sooner we can stop the main one the sooner the spells break on my students and classes will be normal.' Nooj thought as he knew that the standards of vampire and werewolf knowledge stated that to stop the people who caused the problem would free those that were affected by the problem, that is unless half of them were murdered.

" Let me go over a few things and I will get a response for you shortly." Nooj continued.

" Very well.." The recipient sighed before hanging up on Nooj.

Nooj grabbed his paperwork and looked at the clock; shaking his head he grabbed his cane and came rushing out of his office.

* * *

He was sitting at his desk, perplexed at life. Tidus was still contemplating what he had left to do; the rest of his classmates had failed and joined the enemy. Which enemy, however, he still had yet to figure out. 

Going through his backpack, Tidus began to organize it. He removed both the pistol with wooden stake bullets and the gun with the silver bullets.

He did not know why he still attended school, as the surviving member of the students who had fiend investigation as a major. He was already a member of the Zanarkand Volunteer Police department; working directly under his professor Nooj, who was the Public Safety supervisor under the Emperor himself.

' Why has Nooj not asked anything? ' Tidus contemplated as he took out a rag and began to polish his weapons. Without the rest of the class, he could not really go any further with his studies.

As Tidus continued to polish his weaponry, he decided to turn on the sphere screen, located near the blackboard, to check the news.

"And in other news, the Zanarkand Abes are out of the tournament as the fiend problem has brought the entire team down. The school is now down to only a few students and will have them transferred out shortly."

Tidus looked up at the sphere screen ' tell me something that I do not know..' He sighed and put the guns on their holsters at his waist.

He did not want to think about the events of the past few weeks. Day by day class members just began to vanish. Few bodies turned up and a few were witnessed to have changed. His last outing was the last of many of his friends.

Tidus lost the entire Blitz team when they were bombarded in the middle of the final preliminary games.

He went back to looking through his backpack, trying to clear his mind before emotion took over.

As he listened to the reports Tidus knew that what ever happened, he would work willingly to revenge his comrades.

He knew Nooj had classes at other Universities so it was up to him where Tidus would be placed. As for the fiend problem that would end once they found and murdered the head fiend that began the whole fiasco. After that there would still be a few fiends that would attack but they would be controllable like before.

The problem was simple and yet so hard to comprehend. There were thousands of branches of fiends that were over a thousand years old. Still it was believed to be a group that could easily be taken down. ' Which of the groups was it that started this? ' Tidus asked himself again as he did constantly.

He was already the top of the class before, the problem escalated. That was when Nooj gave him the assignment to uncover the current branch that was waging war. Since he became the last standing student, Tidus was beginning to feel that he was failing his job. It was his fault that his comrades were now all gone.

Tidus took out the last assignment that Nooj gave him; he had to research the history of dark magic users in Spira and what it created.

" Once again, His Royal Majesty Lord Braska, the Emperor has lost guardian number twelve." The newscaster spoke on the sphere screen again. Tidus looked up from proof reading his paper to watch the sphere screen in the corner of the room. " Officer Chappu a former resident of Besaid, was the latest victim in the attacks against the royal family. Emperor Braska is now searching for another replacement again to come work for him and protect the crown princess Lady Yuna as well."

' Looks like more trouble in the Capital..' Tidus sighed and turned the sphere screen back off. ' There is trouble all over Spira, not even Bevelle is safe.'

He went back to proof reading his paper. ' This may be my last assignment for him.' Tidus sighed and put the paper back into his binder.

Tidus went back through his bag and made sure every textbook and binder was organized for what they were needed for. He looked up at the clock noticing that Nooj was over half an hour late for the time that was normally his evening class.

* * *

" Tidus, there you are," A familiar voice puffed. 

Tidus turned to see his Advisor and boss rush over and pant, even though he knew that he was late. " Hey Professor Nooj, is there something I can help you with?"

Nooj collapsed in his chair and sat for a minute. " I think I know where to transfer you."

Tidus got up and walked over to hand him his paper.

" I was gonna waive having you doing the term paper Tidus." Nooj said, taking it.

" I did the assignment so I could analyze more on the dark magic users that still may be wandering around."

" Good to hear, you are always good for your thorough research on the matters I have you investigate."

" Tidus I have an extra credit assignment for you, but you have to transfer to the Bevelle Campus to do it."

" But what about my classes here?" Tidus asked knowing the answer already.

" I also teach the same stuff there so you won't be behind." Nooj sighed. "And also the classes here are a actually a semester ahead of them." He pointed out.

Tidus nodded, knowing this meant he would be ahead of them there and possibly be mostly in Nooj's independent study courses to remain ahead.

" I was asked to recruit for one of my other students and you are the best for this job." Nooj continued.

" And my Blitzball scholarship?" Tidus asked even though since the tournament was next week he would be missing out as the off season was coming up.

" Taken Care of..." his Professor said. "In fact since you are a semester ahead of your class, so we can just call this your internship semester. You will assist me and the mage studies teacher during class, tutoring at the same time. Your main objective is to assist your new department and make sure the fiends do not get out of control, by too much."

" And?"

" These things will take place so that a scholarship is not necessary. It will be your last semester any ways. Consider this a full ride to a top school, not to mention the accommodations you will get with the new position."

Tidus nodded.

" I am leaving for Bevelle tonight, you are welcome to join me as you are needed as soon as possible."

Tidus nodded, "No problem Sir."

" I am filling out your transfer papers for the Zanarkand Volunteer Forces as well." Nooj continued. " I am having you transferred to a special Unit of the Bevelle forces."

Tidus knew that transferring to another department would happen when he transferred schools.

" The fiend problem has done its toll here, with less people to protect the others can take care of it. " Nooj sighed. " You will be needed where the fiend problem is peaked."

Tidus nodded as he looked back up at the clock.

" Yeah, I had a call on the sphere network." Nooj nodded. taking note at the time on the clock Tidus was watching.

"I was wondering.." Tidus continued.

" Since you are my only student here we can just head out now and discuss the rest as we get you belongings out of your dorm." Nooj got up and walked to the door. " Come, it is a long ride to reach Bevelle from here."

Nodding, Tidus got up, grabbed his bag and followed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**AN**:  
The revamped chapter 3. I added a little more that was originally edited out. Each chapter when I first wrote them down over a year ago was nearly 5000 words each. I felt I edited to much last time. The revamping added but concentrated on the grammar and punctuation as well as spelling. As an A grade english student I better be able to write out a story as error free as possible. Any ways it still centers around Tidus here, to remind you he is a necessary factor in what is to come.

As each chapter is revamped, I still await a few more reviews. I promise you that I will have chapter 8 up this weekend with a few bonus chapters as well. But I never like added a chapter until I get a response or review from my readers so please review so that I know what you think. Even if you are not signed in you can still give a review. Please do so as it helps keep me a very enthusiastic person.  
_Sphinx_


	4. Attack at Bevelle University

**Best Kept Secrets**  
By Philosophical Sphinx  
This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Final Fantasy and it's characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...

**Notes on content:**  
Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in Italics.  
Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets**  
_Chapter 4_  
_Attack at Bevelle University_

* * *

" Hurry up we have a long drive yet."

" I'm hurrying as fast as I can," Tidus complained as he pulled a large envelope of papers from an old safe in his closet.

Nooj nodded and walked back to the front room of the dorm.

Riiiing, Rriingg... Nooj pulled a small communication sphere out of his jacket.

Reading the name of the caller he pressed the switch to accept the call.

" Yes, Sir?"

" Have you straightened things out yet?"

" Yes, all taken care of."

" When can you arrive?"

" I, well If you would rather, I could take Miss Yuna back after her class.."

" That would be fine."

" As long as we can prevent the attacks from getting to the school."

" Exactly."

" All right sir, I will have it taken care of.." Nooj ended the call.

" All set." Tidus called over to his advisor as he attempted to throw one last set of clothing into his bag.

* * *

" How hard is it to find and kill the royal family?", a tall dark blue haired women hissed to the others in the room.

" We know were they are, its just a matter of time to take them down. " A blue haired man who sat next to her said in his normal arrogant voice.

" Seymour, you better make sure that they are gone." The vampiress hissed again.

" We have been fighting the Order of the Spirans for centuries, we have only 2 members left and one knows nothing about the fight that we have had." The werewolf snarled back.

" It better not take much longer..." She scanned the room looking at the minions who were preparing for the next attack. "Where is he?"

" The Traveler is off setting the stage for our domination."

" He has been gone too long..." She snapped. " Last we saw of him was over a century ago."

" He has returned and this time he will stay to the finish of the conquest."

" He had better."

" I know it this time the prophesy of our domination that you saw so long ago will come to pass."

* * *

Yuna checked her bags once more before Clasko lead her to the waiting car.

" Will you be okay lady Yuna?"

" Yes. " Yuna replied to the daily routine.

She was in the daily rush and just wanted to get to class before the next attack.

* * *

Tidus looked out the window as Nooj drove his jeep down the road towards the University.

All he knew was that he was being transferred not only to the Bevelle District Law Enforcement office, but also the University campus.

The sun had risen but duo still had to keep their guard up. Nooj watched the scenery as they drove into Bevelle. His mind was a clutter with the recent news of Bevelle's attacks and he knew that he had to get his act together as well and find a way to stop the attacks.

Tidus was silent as he had known that Bevelle was becoming difficult especially since the recent attacks were beginning to repeat what they had done to his home in Zanarkand.

* * *

Yuna watched from her car as other vehicles slowly approached the parking lot. She knew that it would not be safe until her cousin and their friends arrived.

Suddenly she saw a familiar camero pull into the lot. She waited for it to park and jumped out of her limo. "Hey guys ." She waved and rushed over to them.

" Hey Yuna." Rikku called as she jumped from the car to join her cousin. "Did you finish the assignment?"

" Yeah as always.."

" But you are not gonna copy it," Gippal said in a haughty voice.

" Meanie." Rikku smacked Gippal in the head.

" What..!" Gippal gave her a mock puzzled look. "I didn't say anything.." He gave her is best innocent look.

Yuna and Baralai had trouble trying not to laugh at at the scene before them.

All around them the students were beginning to arrive and flocking to the entrance halls.

* * *

" EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" a piercing scream erupted near the main entrance. Everyone turned to the door to see a werewolf come out of the entrance.

" Ah man there goes the morning." Gippal groaned. There was a rush of students everywhere as a few more of the changed were making themselves known.

" Quick maybe the east entrance is open?" Baralai called over the screaming to his friends.

The group immediately followed him, while trying to stay close.

Yuna was just feet away from the entrance when she felt something knock her down.

" Oww!" she moaned she felt herself being thrust against the wall.

" Yuna!" her friends called out, trying to get to her.

Yuna felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and moaned in pain as she tried to get back up.

" Get out of the way!" A familiar voice grumbled. Yuna looked up to see a familiar figure approach the werewolf that had knocked her down and punch it until it was on the ground yelping in pain.

That figure than ran over and grabbed her by the waist and brought her inside.

" Shuyin?" Yuna moaned.

" Yes, " The voice called in a hushed tone. "It's me Yuna... Sshhh!" he said in a hushed tone. "You're safe, I just need to examine the wound."

Yuna nodded though she was already feeling faint.

Shuyin led her into a nearby washroom and laid her against a bench inside.

Yuna looked up at him. " Are we safe?"

Shuyin nodded. "It appears to be just a large cut, " He got up and walked to the sink. "Close your eyes, it might sting a little."

Yuna did as she was told. She winced at the feeling of something rough and moist touch her arm. It appeared to sting to a point it was removing blood. 'There must be an infection.' she thought feeling a sensation similar to a potion toughing her skin. Than when she felt she was to drained to move, she felt the presence of a cloth being tied tightly upon her arm.

" Done." Shuyin said in a relieved voice. Yuna opened her eyes and smiled thanks.

" Sure," Shuyin said. He had turned and face the wall and pointed to the clock. " Your class should start shortly."

" Shuyin?"

He said no more, instead just rushing out of the room and left her to stare after him.

Yuna struggled to get up and attempted to get to the hallway after him.

* * *

As they were approaching the front of the school, Nooj and Tidus noticed the rampaging students.

" We have company." Tidus shook his head as Nooj jammed his foot on the accelerator and drove at an unruly pace towards his parking spot.

Tidus began grabbing the guns for both him and his boss and checked to see they were loaded properly.

Nooj parked the car and grabbed his guns. "Come On..." He called over to his pupil. The two of them began racing towards the nearby entrance.

" Right Behind you."

" We have Changeling Werewolves." Nooj grumbled as he began shooting with his silver bullet gun.

The students began disbanding more and were racing inside the the building. Nooj and Tidus both took the opportunity to take down each and every werecreature before them.

When there was just the lifeless bodies on the ground and a few straggling students. Nooj quickly rushed over to a particular group and called over to them.

" Baralai, Where is she?"

" Inside already, someone dragged her in." Gippal called over.

Together the group rushed into the building and towards their classroom.

* * *

Yuna feeling weak rushed as fast as she could to her classroom. Entering the room she felt it spin. Yuna slowed down and walked near the desk in the front. Her head was getting more fuzzy.

' Just need to get a little farther' she said to herself as she reached to grab the desk to support herself.

Before Yuna could even make another movement she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Nooj reached the classroom first and peered inside. "Yuna?" He called out, noticing she was not within sight.

The class was beginning to congregate outside of the the room. Nooj looked over at all his students, a searching look on his face. " Class we are gonna need to run a quick search of the building before class. " He called over to them. " If you find her anywhere call out to us and bring her back to the room. Class will not start until after we can find her.

Tidus looked over at his advisor. 'This Yuna must be an important student.'

" Rikku, go get Miss LuLu out of her office, we may need her assistance." The blond haired girl appeared to be whimpering but nodded and shot off down the hall.  
The class roamed the hallway for over an hour.

" Gippal?" Nooj called over to one of his pupils. "Are you sure you saw her go inside the building?"

Gippal nodded.

" Has every room been checked?" Another student with dark gray hair and red eyes nodded.

Nooj shook his head. ' The emperor will have my head on a silver platter.'

The class had begun to congregate back to the classroom again.

" So where is She?"

Nooj looked over to his fellow Professor, Miss Lulu and shrugged.

She sighed and led the group back into the room .  
A faint noise could be heard nearby. Motioning for silence, Lulu walked towards the sound.

" Ah, the crisis is averted." She called over to Nooj. He rushed to her side and the two of them looked down to see a barely conscious Yuna struggling to move.

" Yuna?" Rikku called over to her cousin as she rushed over to help. Lulu and Nooj managed to lift her up and moved her over to a couch near the back of the room.

Nooj breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for the class to begin while Lulu tried to find out what was wrong with the Princess.

" Okay, its time to hand in your papers." he called to the group to get them all on track.

Tidus watched from a corner of the room and scanned the area outside of a nearby window, trying to find something that may be a clue left by the enemy.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A.N: The revamp of chapter 4. Better? Worse? Please let me know. Chapter 5 is up and so is 6 and 7 all over again revamped. Please tell me what you think I will have 8 up shortly. I promise the year wait will have been worth it. Everything may still be just in introduction but that is because I have so many characters involved. Just wait until the plot begins to clarify. Please Review I look forward to hearing from everyone.  
_Sphinx_


	5. An Abnormal School Day

**Best Kept Secrets**  
By Philosophical Sphinx  
_This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**  
Final Fantasy and it's characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...

**Notes on content:**  
Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in Italics.  
Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets  
Chapter 5  
_An Abnormal School Day

* * *

_**

_A few Years Prior:_

Yuna was thirsty so she was downstairs looking through the fridge for a soda. Her father was out of town and the guardians were all taking naps. She thought she could go relax in the front hall and was on her way when...

" But dad will have your head?"

" I don't care Lenne, I need to be with you..."

Yuna stopped dead and moved so she could see but not be seen. It was that boy again, her sister's boyfriend. She had never seen him before, only heard about him from her sister.

Yuna continued to watch, she wanted to see what the boy looked like. He was dressed in a black cloak that covered his face.

" Dad will not let me see anyone until our fiend problem is over."

" But I can help you..."

" It does not matter."

" You are safe around me." the boy was holding her close.

" He said that I am safe with no one but the guardians." Lenne looked up at his face, sad tears in her eyes.

" Shh.." He sighed continuing to hold her. The boy was trying to calm her down so she would not get upset.

Yuna watched, and wondered. She knew that there was something about him; something in which she could not place was there.

_End Flashback_

* * *

" Yuna!" a familiar voice called out. 

" Yuna?"

The room around her went black. Yuna tried to distinguish the voices. A light began to hit her as she realized that she had been out cold. She tried to move but determined that her body was still a little sore; the wound she inflicted was no longer bothering her.

She motioned with an arm weakly and wincing as she tried to shield her eyes as she opened them, as if her shades were not strong enough to hold back the light..

* * *

Standing tall in a trademark midnight black robe, Emperor Braska stood by as the reporters began their preparations for his new speech. Nooj had just called him moments ago and he immediately decided that it was time to put the country in an alert and deal with the new threats immediately. 

Shalinda finished setting up the sphere cam and nodded his way. " All Set Emperor Braska.." She nodded.

Braska nodded and prepared for the speech that he knew was something that he had to do every so often.

It was a known fact that he acquired growing up. Braska had watched his own parents make the same announcements whenever the fiends became uncontrollable. It was not that as an Emperor his family could not control the problem. In fact He usually had this under control. The problem was the number of fiend populations that decided to attack were larger than what he had been prepared for. He could not help but think about the dangers his people faced.

One memory still played in the back of his mind and he could do nothing but be reminded with each moment the enemies were loose.

* * *

_Flashback_

He had opened the door the moment he heard steps on the front porch. Looking out, Yuna had raced directly into the doorway before him.

Just as fast he looked up when a piercing scream filled the air. Knowing that Calli and Lenne would be on their own, he knew he needed backup.

" YUNA QUICK!" He snapped at his daughter. He motioned for Auron to get into the field of battle as he used his other arm to grab her shoulders and pull her into the house.

Moving out of the way he watched Auron race out the door, loading his silver gun. Auron's objective was to stop the foe from continuing its attack. Lenne still was not ready to to fight the enemy on her own.

" Calli!" Braska looked down as his daughter began to cry over her guardian. He let her turn and cry in his arms, bring his other arm to hug her close. Out of all Yuna's guards, Calli had been the first female. Having a female guardian was easy on her as she seemed more secure and the two had been almost inseparable as friends.

BEEP.. BEEP.

Braska let go of Yuna and pulled a small sphere communicator from the clip on his belt. "Auron?"

Auron's voice broke in a way that drowned his spirits. "Its too late Braska."

" WHAT!"

" Not a drop of blood is left."

" Impossible?"

" I just scared of a group of fiends that had her surrounded.

Braska stared out the front door; his face fell. Braska continued to watch the front door, as he spotted Auron running back to the mansion. The time seemed to last forever but soon Auron was back inside and the door latched.

Braska was able to get a good look at the lifeless girl before him.

_

* * *

_  
Braska shook his head, putting the image to the side. He had a lot to consider, and now was not the time to recall the worst scenarios of his life. He was the Emperor and with that came many responsibilities.

'In Yeven's name I shall bring things back under control.' He sighed. Emperor Braska had lost so many things he held important, and he was not about to lose anything else.

Staring at the sphere cam, Braska began his well known speech.

* * *

" Thank Yeven," the older voice said. 

" Professor Nooj?" She looked directly at the man who was only inches from her face.

" The wound appears to already have been taken care of," Lulu said from her side. "It has almost completely healed up already, however, it seems she lost a lot of blood."

" I found a lot of blood in the Boy's room," a student called from across the room. "That might be where that guy took her, to help her.

" Does anyone know who that was though?" Nooj asked the remaining class members. The class was dismissed only about 5 minutes ago.

Everyone shook their head. Nooj looked down at Yuna. " Do you know?"

Yuna knew that if she revealed what she knew about Shuyin, than Nooj could tell her father and she would never be able to see him again. " No..." she said to save herself. " Last I remember was a werewolf and a wall." She decided to refer to how she had been injured.

" Are you sure?" Lulu gave her a look that seemed to see through everything.

Yuna stared at the professor with a weakening glare, though she knew that her sunglasses were blocking him from even noticing.

Lulu than helped Yuna to her feet. " Your next class is in an hour in my room. "

Nooj nodded. "After which I have to bring you back home, and your father has canceled all university events until the fiend issue is back to it random status, and we will send notes to determine changes in class times to safeguard ourselves."

Yuna nodded and allowed the group to escort her across the hall.

* * *

" What do you mean not one of them came back?" 

There was an erie silence in the room as the cloaked figure they all knew as the time traveler lowered his head in recognition of his master's temper. He gazed at the faded marble floor beneath his boots. " Just that..." he repeated to the angered werewolf before him.

This man knew what he was doing and who he was speaking with. This was the same man he saw to it that he would help bring the world. In order for Seymour to be able to finish off the rest of the people that stood in the way, he needed the blood and souls of those that are in the path.

" My army is not as strong as it was.." The werewolf snapped again. "How could they fail a recruitment run?"

Across the room another voice boomed back at the angered one. " Oh stop complaining..."

Seymour gave his wife an annoyed look.

" So you lost a few soldiers, that happens, this was only the newest group any ways..."

Seymour knew better than to make Yunalesca mad so he just nodded.

" Just send out a few more to regroup, and recruit more." She looked over at the man who had been cowering before her husband.  
" The next time we send you out for this take my general with, she can manipulate any man and thus allow you to accomplish more."

The man nodded and bowed in respect to the vampiric queen.

* * *

The day was a blur for Yuna; looking at the clock above the chalkboard she saw there were only 10 minutes left. She had tried to take notes but she felt dizzy and was struggling to finish listening to the professor. 

Lulu, who was lecturing the class had noticed the change in the way Yuna was reacting. She took note that she was spending a lot of time looking at the clock. Mentally shaking her head, she just continued her discussion about a cure spell that could assist in healing minor bite marks that were not related to werewolf or vampire attacks.

Across the room a young blond haired man was sitting attentively. He was writing down everything he could about the subject. Lulu smiled at him in a recognition that he was the man that Nooj told her about. A top notch student that was also under Nooj's employment.

Lulu moved on in the lecture and decided there was nothing that she could really do for the day to help her students. The lecture was all she had in the short notice of the events. Her original plan was to discuss the dark magic spells that were made useful by the vampiric queen. She had already done a lecture on transfiguring cure spells to counteract vampires and werewolves.

* * *

Nooj stood watch in the corner of the room. The other professors had finished clearing the building and checking it to ensure that the threat was gone. He knew that the Emperor had already finished his trademark speech on security of the territories and so his mindset would not be at its best. 

The room was all silence save for Lulu's simple lecture. This would be the last day that any of the students saw a class until the enemy went back into hiding. This was a routine to Nooj and the others, they all knew what to expect. The enemy routinely came around and wreaked havoc amongst the students as to gain fresh blood to use in the armies that they tried to build up.

Nooj looked over at the clock knowing that Yuna was doing the same. Lulu was now just giving a summary of everything she had discussed before. There was not much either professor could do. Classes would be out for a few days cause the attacks. This was something normal, classes were always out when there were attacks, yet this was the first time it had occurred at Bevelle University.

Nooj scanned the small room, taking note at the sullen attitudes that were present in nearly every student. Most of the time they were overjoyed by the attacks giving them time off. Unfortunately it was plain to see that nobody was thrilled by the fact their home turf was now the area attacked.

Looking back over at the clock, Nooj realized that he had to start getting ready to escort Yuna home and discuss with Braska what the next step would be.

* * *

**To Be Continued**  
**AN:** Here is 5 and 6 is up. I enjoy hearing from everyone, please keep up the reviews. The revamping of the chapters is basically complete, I am trying to bring up at least one upgraded chapter a day so everyone can reread the story at just one at a time. Any ways as I do this I remind you that chapters 8 through 10 will be up this weekend. As you see me posting this each day it is a reminder. I know everyone looks forward o finally reading the next leg. Please continue reviewing and enjoy the story.  
_Sphinx_


	6. A Look Back

**Best Kept Secrets**  
By Philosophical Sphinx  
_This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**:  
Final Fantasy and it's characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...

**Notes on content:**  
Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in Italics.  
Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets**  
Chapter 6  
_A Look Back_

* * *

Nobody was paying attention to him; he merely was just following the orders he was given. The blond haired man reached his boss' black jeep. He opened the passenger door and moved to sit inside, adjusting his Zanarkand Police cap as he moved. Turning his head to look in across to the entrance of the tall, historical university building, he watched his boss bring out the girl who they were to escort back home.

Settling into his seat, he moved so as to remove the gun holstered in its delicate designed belt case at his waste. This he did every time he was seated so as to feel more comfortable. If something were to happen in front of him, the gun would be at the ready to protect what he was in charge of.

Sitting calmly, he tried to clear his head. There were many things that had disrupted this poor boy's life within the past several days, not to mention the last few hours.

His life was no longer balanced, not that it ever was to begin with. Just in a few more hours he knew he would still have a large adjustment to make. Only a few people that knew about this man knew of his past. He was once the most prominent student and athlete in Zanarkand. His past before that, he preferred not never discuss. His home however destroyed, it was time to move on; he always had to move on.

The whole time he was watching his boss, this blond was contemplating something he had only just realized upon the earlier events. He felt stupid for not knowing sooner, but he had not chided himself. Looking across the lush green, well kept lawn, he saw his new assignment walking slowly towards him. His mind wandering to the events from earlier in the day.

* * *

_Flashback_

Tidus and Nooj both bolted out of the car racing towards the chaos before them. What he saw were people of all types trying to flock away from the werewolves that were entering the scene. The people were running towards the large beautifully detailed brick architecture before them.

" Come on" Nooj called out, just being sure that Tidus was with him.

" Right behind you." He called to his boss. He knew that he had to stay near Nooj, as this was a building that he had never ventured into before. Tidus heard the stories about the place when he had to do assignments in the past about the oldest buildings in all Spira; the university was just one of the many surviving buildings that was amongst the largest.

He watched as he ran by his boss' side. He swore as he always did, knowing the old story about werewolves seen only at full moons; how he wished that were so. The fact remained that there were many breeds of werewolves and vampires, and the majority, like humans were capable of being out any time of day. All that they needed was enough food to supply energy early enough to keep up their strength.

" Shoot them down, don't falter no matter what you see."

Looking straight ahead, Tidus did not even cringe when he saw some familiar yet distorted faces.

" We have changeling werewolves." Tidus heard Nooj groan. He knew that was bound to happen. Some of these werewolves were companions lost in the last attack at Zanarkand.

Racing ahead of him and towards an unsuspecting brunette were Shaft and Naya. He blanketed his mind to prevent flashbacks of when they played together on the Zanarkand Abes Blitz team.

He aimed and fired at the old friends in their partially torn yellow Zanarkand Jerseys, that they always wore. Their once pleasant features now displaced by the whiskers and other features they gained upon their transformations.

The silver bullets pierced them, ensuring there to be no survival. After they fell, he moved on, still again towards the building that loomed ahead.

Silver bullets filled the active air as Nooj spotted many who were in his way. The new enemies were nothing more than those picked up by the enemy in recent weeks. He knew many students that fell were there. It did not stop him from his job, he let the bullets fly as he scanned the area looking for those he had to protect, and those he needed to watch.

Across from him, Tidus was at his heels trying to stop any fiend from attacking anyone else. He scanned the area looking for others, taking note that at that moment most of the werewolves were gone, or were they?

Running further ahead in a blur of maroon military robes, Nooj was limping towards a small clustered group who were standing directly in front of a side door.

Tidus ran across to meet him as he approached a group of worried students being cornered by still another werewolf.

Of the group, the white haired boy in a green robe and a blond haired boy in a brown shirt were trying to help shield a blond haired girl who was cowering away from the door.

Nooj took down the creature immediately while shouting at the group. "Baralai, where is she?"

The white haired boy looked up at his professor and sighed." Someone took her inside already."

" Are you sure?"

The whole group nodded.

Tidus watched the scene and scanned the area, content to find that no more fiends were visibly running around. Satisfied that the fiends had either been destroyed or retreated he turned back to his advisor.

Nooj looked over at him and then to the rest of the group. "Come on we need to make sure she really is safe..."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Across the lawn Nooj was walking his student to that same car. " Feeling any better?"

The girl nodded.

" Good, I hoped the wound was not to severe."

" Will daddy be mad at me?" she asked him.

Nooj shook his head, allowing his long bangs to move freely around. "Why would he?"

" Well because I let it happen."

" Yuna, this was not your fault." He turned to her, adjusting his trademark glasses so he could give her a piercing gaze. " So what if you got attacked."

" But, what about. ."

" They have been everywhere, I believe the Zanarkand attacks were related." Nooj grabbed her hand with his gloved one and sighed. " Yuna don't worry."

" How?"

" It has nothing to do with you." Nooj continued as they walked. "The enemy was just recruiting again."

" I..."

" This happens all the time."

" Professor?"

" You just happen to be dealing with a technicality that has nothing to do with these events." Nooj sighed.

Yuna was beginning to realize that she was losing the argument. She also knew that Nooj was not the type of person that she wanted to argue with. He cared about her well-being.

" I have things taken care of, there is nothing you need to worry about."

Yuna nodded and continued to follow her professor to his car.

* * *

Tidus sighed and continued to look out of his window in the jeep. He had seen people that morning that he had thought that he had lost. He knew now after pointing his gun at them that they were now permanently gone.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Tidus watched as Nooj was slowly walking along the worn pavement with the girl at his heels. This girl was more important than he originally thought.

How could he be that dumb, the news broadcast he heard while waiting for his advisor should have been a major clue to the issue.

He was in Bevelle with his new job; he was assigned the death wish job. Tidus had finally come to realization. It was no ordinary person that he was to protect; he was now in charge of protecting the princess herself. From now on he was the guardian of Emperor Braska's daughter.

* * *

**To Be Continued  
****AN**: Up now is a reedited chapter 6. The story discusses even more as more of Tidus is revealed. Yet there is a lot more to each character. Trust me. I have plans for everyone. Please tell me what you think. Chapter 8 will have been well worth the year long wait. I promise that with the summer months more and more chapters will be up. I now have a lot more time in which I can devote to finally begin finishing this story. Or Should I say posting the story as I have it completed on my computer. Please let me know about what you think.  
_Sphinx_


	7. A New Career

**Best Kept Secrets**  
By Philosophical Sphinx  
_This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Final Fantasy and its characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...  
**  
Notes on content:  
**Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in Italics.  
Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets**  
Chapter 7  
_A New Career_

_

* * *

_

The drive to the emperor's home was quite short for the threesome. Tidus did not realize the Emperor's home was so close to the school. He looked in the review mirror to check up on his new charge.

Yuna sat in the back, her hands gripping her books tightly in her lap.

Nooj tried talking to her earlier but his attempts were failures. He needed to know what had happened to her, but she refused to talk about anything.

Yuna did not even seem to realize that there was another person in the car. She just stared out of her passenger window, waiting for the moment they pulled into her property.

Nooj looked first at his rear view mirror so that he could watch his student momentarily. Before getting into the car, he had asked Tidus to try and find a way to get her to speak later on.

Tidus nodded when given the task, though he was beginning to think it might be a difficult one; his employer's daughter was just way to silent.

Just as fast as they had left the campus the crew was at the gate of the Emperor's mansion. Nooj stopped the car at the gate and nodded at the guards standing nearby. They promptly opened the gate and let the group pass.

Once inside the palace grounds, Nooj looked over to see a worried Emperor standing on his doorstop. Nooj Pulled up the vehicle to his normal location and did not even have the car stopped when doors flew open.

* * *

Yuna had left the car and was running over to her father. Nooj and Tidus watched as The Emperor grasped his daughter and held her close. " He is just very glad she is back, after what had happened."

Tidus nodded. " It was not expected to have the capital's university hit before most of the others in this area. "

" True, I was expecting them to hit Besaid next, not Bevelle."

The two men were now standing by the trunk of Nooj's vehicle, pulling out the suitcases so Tidus could move into the palace.

Tidus nodded to Nooj. " Yeah, I would have expected that as well." Tidus recalled that Besaid was not as adapted to be able to handle a fiend problem like this one. He had pulled his last bag out of the trunk and watched as Nooj closed the trunk.

" You ready?"

Tidus nodded.

" Need any help over there?"

Both Tidus and Nooj turned to look at a tall, older man in a red trench coat come forward.

" Auron.." Nooj greeted. "We have it mostly under control."

Auron took the case that was at Nooj's feet anyway.

Together the group walked towards the entrance of the palace where the Emperor was waiting with a silver gun in hand.

" Nooj, glad to see you are still okay." The Emperor greeted as he led the group into the building.

" As always." Nooj responded as Auron dropped the suitcase he held and assisted the Emperor in latching the door.

Tidus watched with interest as the group latched twelve separate locks on the front door and then closed a metal door behind it and latched the five locks on it. He knew though that the Emperor would be taking all precautions necessary.

Once the duo finished latching the door, Emperor Braska turned to address Nooj again. " Well at least the Palace is safe." he joked.

Nooj nodded. " I have a strong feeling that it may still be a few days."

" It still seems to be to soon for an attack on Bevelle" Auron added.

" I think we took down most of the recruits though already." Nooj continued.

" Well that is a good sign."

Nooj nodded and turned to Tidus. " Braska, Auron, this is Tidus, my best associate and student from Zanarkand.

The Emperor walked up to the silent blond boy standing next to Nooj. " So this is the infamous survivor?" He said half as a question and half in understanding.

Tidus nodded.

" Can you show your teeth and remove your sunglasses?" Braska asked with a hand moved to hold Tidus' chin.

Tidus smiled. This was a normal routine for most work in Spira. He opened his mouth to show his normal teeth and with a free hand lifted his Revos' from his face. He revealed to the Emperor normal ocean blue eyes.

Braska nodded and smiled back at Tidus. This routine was just one to ensure that the people getting work were not of fiend blood, but instead normal humans. He was content seeing that the boy did not have the yellow eyes that were associated with the local fiends.

This had to be done since everyone walked around covering his or her eyes to be neutral.

Tidus looked just behind the Emperor as he reapplied his glasses. Princess Yuna was just standing there leaning against a nearby wall.

Braska turned to look at his daughter. " Yuna, have you met your new bodyguard yet?"

Yuna looked over at her father and shook her head. She waited for her father to motion her forward and again approached her teacher and the new employee.

She nodded over to Tidus and offered her hand.

Tidus acknowledged it and gave her his hand, which she shook. Tidus then turned back to look at the Emperor. Braska than turned to the other man with him. Nooj nodded and looked at Tidus, before motioning to Auron.

" Auron here is the leader of the palace team of guards. "

" As well as my Bodyguard." Braska continued.

" Though you really don't need one." Auron continued.

" You are of more help than you let yourself know." Braska laughed.

Auron looked over to the new guardian. "I will show you everything you need to know here."

Tidus nodded. "I will look forward to it."

" Follow me." Auron continued. They had a long night ahead and Tidus was still not unpacked.

* * *

Tidus followed Nooj and Auron through the hallways. They had just finished climbing the stairs and were moving his luggage on the third floor to the room that was once occupied by Princess Yuna's last bodyguard.

The building was massive with a lot of artifacts and antiques that were displayed that belonged to earlier Emperors and their families.

" Your room is right next to Yuna's which will make it easy to access if you hear anything from her or get called to help her." Auron continued.

Tidus nodded. He was still admiring the many things that he saw throughout.

" Here is your room." Nooj said bringing him to attention.

Auron opened the door to reveal a rather large, open room. The full size bed was in the far left corner near a closed window that was covered on the outside with Iron bars. On the opposite side was a desk with a set of sphere screens that appeared to be monitoring various areas of the house.

" This works." Tidus nodded when Nooj pointed out the equipment that he would need in the room. The trio dropped the suitcases by the bed and Auron led them out to explore the rest of the floor.

Auron pointed to the room directly next to the one they were just in. "This here is Princess Yuna's room." He said before moving on to the rooms across the hall. This is Emperor Braska's quarters." He continued pointing to a room directly across the hall from the Princess'.

They passed by many rooms that appeared to be Empty as they approached the Emperor's room. "And this room next to the Emperor's is mine." Auron continued. " It will be in here that we will hold any meetings where we will discuss and strategize what we plan to do about the fiends.

Tidus nodded in understanding.

" Each room is equipped with the same space and each will have a bathroom and walk in closet."

" That's a lot for each room?"

" True, but we all need the space." Auron opened the door to his own room. " Come I'll show you the surveillance system set up. " he offered.

" It's the best system in the whole empire." Nooj agreed as he followed Tidus who had followed Auron.

" We are still working on setting it up though."

The group approached a desk that was similar to the one in Tidus' room.

" This system allows us to view every room in the house except Yuna's rooms." Auron began.

Tidus watched as Auron sat at his desk and opened the top drawer to reveal a keyboard.

" The reason she is not monitored is simply the fact that we are still waiting for the equipment we ordered to monitor her rooms. " Auron began typing names of rooms onto a screen and the corresponding rooms appeared upon the Spheres.

Tidus nodded in understanding.

" Now we need to get you accented with the codes and passwords you need to memorize to view everything.

Tidus nodded and moved so he could watch what Auron was typing as he began his quick training for his new work.

* * *

**To Be Continued**  
**AN: **Here is the Redone version of seven. I hope you all enjoyed it. Coming up is the long awaited chapter 8. Being that it is summer for me I promise that the story will definitely be updated more often. I have the time now. Please tell me what you think.  
_Sphinx_


	8. A Hidden Fear

**Best Kept Secrets**  
By Mystical Silver Phoenix  
_This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Final Fantasy and its characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...

**Notes on content:**

Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in Italics.  
Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets  
Chapter 8**  
_A Hidden Fear

* * *

_

" Any questions?"

The blond boy looked over to his elder and shook his head.

" Good." Auron sighed, his gaze switching to look at the clock on his desk for a moment.

" So I just have to watch her when she is not near any surveillance system." He repeated to Auron.

" The crew won't be done with the surveillance of her quarters until the end of the semester."

" But still the majority of the rest of the palace is taken care of?" Tidus asked.

Auron nodded. "You need to watch her; She is young and not ready to deal with what could happen."

" That is what I intend to do." Tidus began. " I lost a lot of people that I knew, friends and family both. I could not handle it if I lost someone that I was to take care of."

Auron watched him with a look of understanding. " Emperor Braska has worried about her only because within the last several months the stench of both werewolf and vampire has been discovered on the grounds."

" I will try to figure out which group it is so we can track them down."

" We have to be sure that whatever is causing it is kept from her.

There is no knowledge as to what class these fiends are from, but we have to face them regardless." Auron sighed.

" It is hard to tell, as I know that in the last few weeks I have encountered many various classes of them." Tidus said yawn as a yawn escaped him.

Auron took a look at the clock. "Well I would say it is best if you call it a night. Nooj and Braska are negotiating a new set of schedules for the university right now but even we need our rest to be refreshed for the morning."

"I still have to unpack as well." Tidus said nodding and standing up. Truth be told, he felt ready to collapse in the chair, exhaustion from being on the road since the night before.

* * *

Pacing the room, a cloaked figure wondered his next move. Usually when he found himself in a dangerous situation he would escape time and come forward to again attempt the same task in hopes of finally outsmarting the Order.

" So you are the idiot that the mistress spoke of," a voice broke the silence. " I should have known."

The man turned to view his accuser, his eyes filled with shock and recognition. "It can't be."

" Well it is obviously me in the flesh, who did you think."

The blond just stood there the look of shock still apparent.

" You are pathetic." She said again. " Not to mention a traitorous fool.

" How?" The blond was still confused about why she was there.

" Why would you care? You left me to die?" She snapped, her once brown eyes glowing an eerie yet annoyed red.

" Did mother?" The boy began asking though he knew she was right to be mad.

" The Mistress is one of the greatest dark sorceress' in existence. She has the ability to manipulate things, just like you did to bring her

Back." The brown haired woman said in an annoyed tone. "How come you can't handle anything else?"

" I am sorry if I can't get the army to build this time around." The cloaked figure tried to keep his companion from getting any angrier.

" You have been successful in previous centuries."

" They have grown smarter." He said knowing that the technology was far greater than in the past.

" So." She was still not happy that her master asked her to work with this man.

" So you try thinking of a plan." He said knowing that even in her current state her intelligence level was still near the top.

" I think I would rather hear your latest scheme first."

" I might need to gather the lesser fiends to help us attack them."

" You do realize they are expecting us to attack them."

" Who asked you?"

" Do you want my opinion or not?"

" What is the plan Sherlock?" He said giving into her opinion.

" Me? I would just bid my time and regroup in the area of least resistance." She said in a tone that suggested it was a wise and more acceptable choice.

" Are you suggesting the Zanarkand territories?" He asked while contemplating what she told him.

" Bingo"

" I already cleared out most of it." He complained thinking of all the fiends that he just lost on the campus of Bevelle that were from the other territory.

" The fiend Investigation department is not most of it." She chided him, reminding him there was more to the land than just Zanarkand University.

" Thank you Dr. Freud."

" You still have the rest of the school and the rest of the territory."

" And how do you suppose that this goal be reached?"

" Do I have to do everything around here?"

" I am just asking a question?"

" Your hopeless, no wonder she sent me here."

* * *

Yuna sat down by her desk letting her father look over the now nonexistent wound. "I'm sorry father."

He turned his gaze to her face a look of confusion within his eyes.

" For what sweetie?"

" I let the enemy attack."

" You were unable to stop it from occurring, that's all."

" But?"

" What matters is that you are safe." Braska sighed as he continued to examine the once injured area. " The mark will stay active and heal you as long as you can get out of harms way."

" It did not save Lenne." She began crying.

Emperor Braska wrapped his arms around her realizing why she was so upset. " She was defenseless and overpowered. When the werewolf decided that Calli was a better option, your sister was sneaked on and drained by the vampire. That creature was out for a meal. The mark will no longer help if there is nothing to heal." He wiped a tear as it began to fall.

" I felt drained though."

"By that rescuer?"

Yuna nodded. " I was in so much pain but he whipped something on it and I felt like the blood was disappearing, I was only feeling worse."

" The your body fought off the wound though, which is what is supposed to happen. You will be fine."

Yuna hugged her father. " Thanks daddy."

" Remember I am here if you need me, and don't forget that you have a new protector."

Yuna nodded.

" Its late Yuna, though you will not have class in the morning, it would still be a good idea for you to get some rest." Braska stood up, letting go of her embrace. " I still have a lot of work that I must accomplish." Shaking out his robes, Braska left his daughter's room. He was happy for her but still a fear lingered.

Once he was back in his quarters Braska began to think about the safety of everyone at the mansion. ' The stench of vampire and werewolf still exists, where is coming from.' He sighed.

The Emperor was content that he had Nooj's top student there. " There was something about him, Nooj mentioned that the boy was an orphan. ' Maybe he is so strong due to his will to avenge those that he lost.'

* * *

Back inside his new room, Tidus finally had a moment to himself to look around. Never in his life did he ever think that living in a palace was possible.

All his life Tidus lived in a world where luxury existed but was rare. His father lived in fear of the fiends. It was due to this that the Blond was capable of fighting. These fiends hurt his family and he would not rest until they would stop hurting the others.

Tidus scanned the room looking at everything in detail. He decided that with the amount of time he would be there it would not hurt to leave unpacking until the dawn.

There were a few things though that he wanted to do before he rested for the night. Tidus approached his suitcase and opened it to pull out the brown envelope that he had secured inside. Holding the packet he approached his new desk.

Looking around the desk the blond spotted a drawer that was lockable. He opened it to find the key within and removed it. Tidus then placed the envelope inside before locking it up. ' My old man would never want anyone to see these papers.' He sighed and took the key to where he could keep track of it.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**AN: **Finally here is chapter 8. I will have 9 and 10 up shortly, but only on the condition that all three get reviews as they come up. Please Review this chapter. A Year passed on 7 and it makes me unhappy when a story takes forever to get a review. You have to work for the story. Give me your reviews and you will be rewarded with the upcoming chapters. This story is still only just getting started. Please Review.  
_Sphinx_


	9. Nightmares and Lessons

**Best Kept Secrets**

By Philosophical Sphinx

_This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing_

**Disclaimer**:  
Final Fantasy and its characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...

**Notes on content:**  
Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in Italics.  
Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets  
**

**Chapter 9**

_Nightmares and Lessons

* * *

_

_Flashback 10 years:_

The boy looked up from his chair by the window to see them running across the property. Those creatures of all types were scavenging across the area; they roamed around as if searching for something.

" Dad?"

" What?" A drunken voice called across the room.

" They came back."

" What did you say?"

" The monsters, they are back."

Outside the small apartment the screeching sounds could be heard.

" How in Yeven?" The dark haired man sighed. " Tidus, quick we need to get out of here again."

" Dad?"

The man ran across the room stuffing a large envelope of papers into a bag of clothing that Tidus had neglected to pack since the fiends chased them to their current location one week prior.

The boy was freaking out when his father threw the bag at him. "Why must we always run?"

" It is because these demons have developed a grudge against us that we can't fight." The man said as he grabbed some handguns from the table and began loading them. " Which breeds are they?"

" Its hard to tell?"

His father had no time for analysis. He had decided to make a split decisions instead.  
" Here Tidus." The man threw one of the guns to his son. " You are going to have to learn to use this if we are to escape."

Tidus nodded and grabbed the wood gun. All this life the fiends had chased his family. He wanted to help but his mother was too protective. Thoughts of her demise passed through his mind as he recalled the fact that she was a victim of the fiends' just one-month prior.

The duo raced outside of their apartment doors. Tidus followed as his father raced to the back exit of the building, his gun loaded and ready. They had made it out to the parking lot when a vampire fiend jumped forward.

" Tidus, the wood gun is the key to stop this type." He shouted over his shoulder. The child nodded and aimed and fired with the gun his father gave him. The vampire went down and they had reached their vehicle.

Once they were in the safety of the old station wagon, the duo breathed with relief, " You are getting better with your aim, that was on the first try this time." Tidus heard his father say in a lighter tone.

Tidus watched the landscape pass as his father drove as far from the complex as possible. Most of the fiends lost interest and stopped the chase. The scenery changed constantly over the next few minutes, yet many monsters seemed determined to continue the chase.

" Dad?" He asked. " Why do they chase us?"

Without looking away from the road ahead, the elder tried to speak in as calm a tone as possible. " Hold onto the packet. In the wrong hands the information could hurt more than just us."

_End Flashback

* * *

_  
Panting heavily, the blond was bolt upright in his bed. ' Why must I live in the past?' He shook his head in annoyance. His body encased in sweat, the young man shook himself awake.

' The papers?' He jumped up pushing all sheets to the side. Running across the room, he approached his desk checking the locked drawer. Breathing a sigh of relief, the blond suddenly felt foolish for thinking that the papers were at risk in the home of the emperor.

The sound of knocking filled the room. Tidus looked over at the door. " Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah, why?" He recognized Auron's tone.

" Meet me in the office in an hour, Nooj and Emperor Braska are still negotiating the safest alternatives for the students."

" That's all I need." Tidus responded knowing that he did not require too much time to accomplish much in the morning. Having realized that he was awake, Tidus casually gazed at a small alarm clock on his desk.

_1:00_

Glancing at the clock, his eyes bugged out. Looking out the window confirmed the clock. It was now 1:00 pm and he had no idea as to how he had slept in so late. 'Well looks like I will just have to try setting the clock.' He shook his head and walked over to his suitcase.

When he reached the suitcase Tidus pulled out a spare police uniform, assuming that a towel already existed in the next room. 'I really could use a shower.' He sighed to himself knowing he probably smelled bad from working so much the last few days.

* * *

_Shortly later: _

" Ah so the sleeper has arrived." Emperor Braska said in a tone that suggested a need to keep a light mood.

"Sorry." Tidus sighed, knowing that to be a guardian he had to be more awake and alert.

Auron laughed. " You have not missed anything important."

" Don't worry, you just missed my pancakes."

" Huh?"

" Braska believes in cooking every so often."

" Ah."

" Nooj has already left, but we are a step closer to figuring out what to do with the campus problem." The Emperor continued.

" Did he leave any assignment for me?"

" Simply to research the fiend branches and try to figure out which group is currently challenging us." Auron sighed.

" A tough task."

" We can help as much as possible, yet the answer has been hard."

" I have a strong feeling that a few groups joined forces." Emperor Braska continued.

" Let's hope that is not the case."

" It appears to be mostly the two top groups of vampires and werewolves, but why are they working together?"

Auron and the Emperor exchanged a look as if they knew something but were not sure on it.

" Well." Auron began with a shrug.

" That would be one of the many mysteries that we have been trying to solve for years." Braska continued.

" Than again a few chimera have been spotted though not as common," Auron added, " They have been known to accompany the werewolves."

" Its hard to tell at this point." Tidus nodded.

" Other than that we have to figure out what is near the estate." Braska said going on to another agenda.

" I am still at a loss as none of the guards have been able to come across it." Auron said in a tone that suggested that it was the main problem on his mind. " Nothing has even appeared on any of the surveillance."

" That could pose a problem for us." Tidus said with understanding.

" We are still working on completing the surveillance program, and I fear it may be faulty at the moment." The emperor reminded him. " Over the next several days we are going to be working on adding more equipment and gear."

" Hopefully what we have will be sufficient for now." Sir Auron continued. " I remember back when all this was not even necessary."

" Unfortunately, the enemy is not making things easy at the moment."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Later that afternoon: _

Tidus found himself staring at the documents on his desk; his mind was a clutter as he attempted to begin the search on possible suspected fiends.

A knock on the door broke the boy from deep thought.

" I was told you took notes the other day?"

Tidus looked up from his desk to see his charge standing in the doorway. " Do you want to work on your assignments?"

" Could you help?"

" I will do what I can." He said as he pulled a notebook from the bag on top of his desk.

Yuna nodded and walked into the room.

" What entirely did I miss?" She asked as he handed her the book.

" Just a simple look at the differences between the various classes of fiends and the most common methods of warding them off, or fighting them."

" That does not seem like a difficult task."

" The list in your book is shorter than what I have already faced."

Yuna gave him an incredulous look. " I have only seen a few types."

" Well…"

" How many are there?"

" Lets look through the notes."

**To Be Continued

* * *

AN:**  
Well here we are at chapter 9. A small fragment of Tidus' past is revealed. If you would like to find out more than review this chapter. I will gladly post your next chapter once I get 5 or more reviews for this one. I know that everyone would like to learn more so please do everyone a favor and review, the more the better and the sooner I get 5 reviews the sooner you will all get to read chapter 10. More about Tidus will be revealed as each chapter progresses. The secrets held by all your favorite characters will also slowly be revealed as each chapter progresses. Please go ahead and place that review right now, I promise you will not be disappointed.  
_Sphinx_


	10. Decisions and Plans

**Best Kept Secrets**

By Philosophical Sphinx  
_This is a college Fic Alternate Reality Style TxY pairing

* * *

_ Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy and its characters are trademarks of Square, This is a FAN Fic Thus The emphasis of Fan work done over a piece of Popular Fiction. I only own the story line for this particular story. Due to this I ask Do not Sue me I am just a mere poor struggling college student that has no money so there is nothing to get by suing so don't bother, it pointless, so forget it, Fan fiction is legal as long as Square has no problems with it which as is commonly known they don't so leave me be okay...

Notes on content:  
Thoughts are labeled with 'this' not "this" which is obviously for quotes.  
Time advances and flashbacks have headings in _Italics_.  
Scene changes identified with line breaks.

* * *

**Best Kept Secrets**  
Chapter 10  
_Decisions and Plans_

* * *

The Queen was not in the best mood as of late; yet she stood in her quarters eagerly listening to the young woman's questions. " Go ahead, I'm listening." 

" Have we cleared out Mt. Gagazet?"

"Umm possibly"

" If I were to get more Ronzo to help?"

" There's an idea."

The Brown haired woman chose to ignore the statement.

" Don't expect my help." A voice called from the doorway.

" Who asked you?"

" Well according to father, I have a say as to what I do around here."

" And I care about this why?"

" Cause you can't do anything unless I am okay with it."

" Look you, I have not needed your help yet, and last I checked I was more successful than you." The young woman snapped.

" So."

" This is just a portion of the project that I have already been doing."

" So."

" Why are you interfering?" The blue haired women gave him a questioning look. " Is there something you need to discuss in private that you can't say in front of both of us?"

A tall blond who had been standing in the doorway looked up.  
" Nothing mother"

" Highly unlikely." The Brown haired women who had been speaking to the other, snapped.

" Lenne, this does not concern you."

"Humph" She turned back to the queen.

" Can I have a minute with my mother?"

" Let me think about it." Lenne snarled back.

" I would really…"

" If you don't mind we are strategizing here." Yunalesca sighed, giving the boy a very annoyed look.

" Why are you here?" The brown haired women asked when she noticed he was not moving.

" Why, am I not supposed to be?"

" What is it you need?"

" Well other than help from my former girlfriend, I need some spells so I can get to work on the Zanarkand mission." He gave Lenne a pleading look. " Come on think about it."

" Do I have to do everything myself?"

" I have everything all planned out."

Yunalesca looked between the two generals standing in the room. " Well, a few spells couldn't hurt."

* * *

Starring out the window of his own quarters the elder thought about how the last few days have played out. 

" Something bothering you?"

" As always, Auron."

The guardian, who was taking a break from his duties, nodded and joined his friend at the window. " I think the enemy was anticipating you."

" It will be a few days before another attack happens."

" Unfortunately, that is exactly what I expect."

" So you think it could be them?"

" It is quite possible." Auron answered, thinking about the enemy as well.

" I wish things were not so hard."

" We have our work cut out for us."

" That's what I am afraid of." Braska sighed.

" The numbers may have fallen in the organization, but that does not mean we can't fight them."

" True." He said while still deep in thought. " Nooj had informed me he was going to go to the Besaid base to do some extra research."

" Maybe some time out of town could help us all gather thoughts as well."

" You know, that's not a bad idea." The Emperor said as his expression brightened. ' Some time at another base might be good for everyone, even if for a day or two.' He told himself.

" Would you like me to call for a meeting?"

" That would be very helpful."

Auron responded by walking across the room to the Emperor's desk to activate the commsphere.

* * *

In his room across the hall, one young man was busy scanning his textbooks. 'There must be something in here.' He groaned in annoyance as he threw still another book across the room after scanning it. 

He had been searching through the books ever since he finished helping Yuna with her own homework. He knew that his own research related to her assignment, to identify the fiend classes, one had to be responsible for the current outbreaks.

He could not decide if it was one class, or a group effort that was causing total problems. ' It is not any spell casters.' He eliminated the class for lack of involvement.

' How… why are some of these groups joining forces?' He continued to ponder the question for several moments, unaware of the amount of time that had begun to pass.

When he thought that his mind was going to burst from excess thinking, Tidus again tossed another book to the side and turned to face the sphere screen. In the fit of uncertainty he decided to turn it on to see what other groups have been spotted attacking.

The news was the same as the last few days, nothing really was happening since the Bevelle University incident. ' Figures.' He sighed and turned back to face his desk. ' What clans have the multiple groups of fiends all working under them?' The blonde was still questioning himself.

The boy did not even want to bother listening to the rest; he just switched off the sphere screen and continued to stare down his latest book.

He had heard stories of various ancient fiends that have defied time and return to attempt to conquer every so many hundred years but there were so many that did that it was hard to determine if even those fiends were involved.

' There has got to be a book somewhere with the information I need.' He was still unhappy not knowing the answers.

Though the boy had checked up on his charge earlier, there was no thought to bother her for the rest of the day. He was not aware of anything that she was doing within the next room.

When he had left her, Yuna had been working on the same assignments that he had helped her with the evening prior. Since she had been so preoccupied he just let her finish the assignment.

His thoughts were interrupted as the commsphere on his desk began to beep. Hitting the respond switch, Tidus was quick to answer.

" Need Something Sir?"

* * *

Sitting at her own desk, Yuna was reviewing everything she was told the day before. Lost in thought she was not even aware when a familiar figure entered the room. 

" Yuna?"

The young girl was really not expecting to hear his voice. " Shuyin?"

" Yeah, I just had to check up on you."

" I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

Shuyin approached Yuna trying not to break her concentration.

" If you did not want to bother me its too late." Yuna sighed. " I can't concentrate on anything right now."

" I'm sorry."

" Its not you," she continued. " I just have too much on my mind."

" Like the attacks?"

" Kind of."

" You know you can trust me." The dirty blonde said in a comforting voice; he continued to approach her and leaned forward so that he could wrap his arms around her shoulders.

Yuna leaned into his embrace; glad that he had come back again after all the problems she had gone through. " It's Lenne."

" The last time the fiends were this active?"

" Yes, that's when they took her from me."

" I see." Shuyin said as he continued to comfort her. " Nothing will happen to you."

" How can you be sure?"

" You have a new guardian don't you?"

" Yeah."

" As long as you have a guardian you will be fine." The boy said as he began to move his arms back away from her. " Are you going to be okay?"

" What will we do about him meeting you?"

" I would not worry about it, if he is anything like the others he will let us be."

Yuna nodded. "your right I should not get worked up."

"You sure that your okay?" Shuyin said, a worried tone present.

" Well... I still feel a little sore from the other day."

" That can be expected." The dirty blonde moved so that he had both of his hands on her shoulders.

" This is becoming far to stressful." Yuna sighed as she felt his hands begin a familiar routine on her shoulders.

" Try to loosen a little." Shuyin soothed as he began to work on massaging her shoulders.

The sound of the commsphere pierced the room.

Shuyin looked over at it and shrugged. " I overstayed my time, but I will be back to visit." He bent forward to hug Yuna before she could get up to touch the commsphere receiver.

" And that was beginning to help too" The princess whimpered. Yuna let him go and watched him take his usual escape route before answering the commsphere." Later Shuyin."

" Later Yuna." The boy called back as he maneuvered through the window as he always did.

Once he was gone, Yuna turned to the commsphere and pressed the talk button. " Yuna, here."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**  
**AN:** Hey everyone its me again. The tenth installment has be given, its up to you to determine when the next chapter will be released. Once I see an extra 5 or more reviews for this chapter than it will be up. My goal is to make it to 100 or more reviews for this story. Any review that is positive is welcome. Though the story has already been pre typed I welcome ideas on how everyone thinks the story should progress. If you have an idea please put it inside a review. I still have lots and lots more chapters to this story to put up so get in those reviews so you can continue to read.  
_Sphinx_

_**BONUS SECTION:** Summary of Chapter 11  
_Our friends have decided to spend a day in Besaid. While in Besaid, Emperor Braska and Nooj can come to decide what befalls the University students. Also While there Tidus finds a few answers to what has been on his mind and Yuna will have a visitor as well as some time spent alone with her Guardian.

Review and you will be able to read the rest. More to Come. Happy Reading


End file.
